Between Me and You
by His1Princess
Summary: Eighth grade; Justin breaks Courtney's heart, and she has to move away from everyone. What will happen? Will her heart get fixed? Will she and Duncan ever become something! read to find out!
1. Broken Hearts

Between me and you

**A/N; alright so if you guys like this story, it's going to go from eighth grade until probably college. But just remember; right now the characters are in eighth grade. And if some of them seem OOC, don't worry, they'll grow into themselves. Okay? (: please review and tell me the honest truth, guys.**

"Justin, what is this?" I screeched, throwing the note he'd just given me in his face.

He bent down to pick up the paper, opened and then looked at me dumbly, "It's a breakup note, Court." He said, snorting slightly upon saying my name, as through I were crazy.

"Why, though?" I asked, glaring at him, and hoping my tears didn't come through right now.

"For the exact reasons stated in here. We don't know each other; we rushed into this, yadda yadda ya." He said, dropping the paper into the trashcan, and becoming bored with the conversation.

"I can not believe you!" I shouted, before turning and briskly walking to my locker, where I swiftly, broke down.

"Court? What're you doing down there?" Bridgette asked, seeing me almost immediately after I sat down on the ground and began crying.

"It's over." I said, looking up at Bridgette, and she immediately knew what I meant.

"Oh, Courtney." She said, plopping herself down beside me, and hugging me to her side.

"I'm so sorry." I said, looking over at her tearfully, and thanking god that I hadn't pushed her too far away.

"For what?" She asked, looking at me in confusion.

"For pushing you away lately. I've been so obsessed with being with Justin that…I let our friendship go." I said, looking at her as she simply hugged her closer for a second and smiled at me.

"Best friends forever, remember?" She said smiling at me and the five minute bell rang, "I gotta go, but I'll see you next period, for English, okay?" She said, looking at me sadly as she got up and began walking off to her math class.

"Courtie?" Noah asked, turning around the corner and surprised to find me on the ground.

"Don't worry Noah, I'm fine." I said, smiling weakly at him, before waving him off to his math class too.

"Court, c'mon, we gotta get to History!" Trent said rounding the corner at full speed and putting out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it, and then he yanked me off to our, where we entered just before the bell rang.

1234

"What did you do?" Noah whispered to me, glaring at me while our teacher explained some long algebra equation in the blackboard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to him and wondering if Noah had seriously finally lost it.

"Courtney." He said, making my heart drop. I hadn't wanted to break up with her, but damn, I wanted that sex from Heather, and Courtney didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, glaring at him and finally coming up with a good 'reason' as to why I'd broken up with Courtney.

"She's my friend." He answered, still glaring at me.

"You." I said, smirking and turning around, thankful for my quick thinking.

"What?" He asked, looking at me as though I were the craziest person on Earth.

"You. You're always with Courtney. At Church, at Bridgette's house, on her bus, and you guys, you love each other, so just get together already." I said, looking away from him, as though this conversation was hurting me.

"Tell me the truth, 'cause that's the biggest piece of crap I'd ever heard." He said, looking at me with a sharp glance.

"Look, whatever bookworm, just leave me alone." I said, before picking up all my things and moving clear across the room.

1234

"I can't believe him, did you hear he just up and dumped Courtney?" Sadie whispered to Katie and Lindsey as the three sat in the corner of our English class farthest from the teacher.

"Guys, you don't have to hate him." I said, turning to look at them and smiling at them for being so nice.

"Oh, okay." Lindsey said, before staring at Justin, drool slightly coming out of her mouth.

"Okayyyy…then." Bridgette said, before we both turned around and I started to break the news to her.

"Okay, Bridge, I have huge news to tell you, but you have to promise not to cry." I said, turning to her, and feeling the tears well up in my eyes as I prepared to tell my best friend the worst news for us, ever.

"What's wrong?" She exclaimed, looking honestly worried for me.

"My moms putting the house up for sale, and moving us in with her boyfriend!" I said, biting my lip and waiting for her reaction.

"Well, where's her boyfriend live? I mean its gonna be weird not being able to roam the woods, or go to the marina anymore, but whatever, it's cool." She said smiling, clearly not getting the point.

"He lives forty miles away. We aren't going to the same school, or living in the same CITY anymore." I said, looking at her and willing her not to cry.

"WHAT?" She yelled, turning the entire class's attention to us.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at her sadly as she began to break down.

1234

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOUR MOM CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME! HOW AM I GONNA GET THROUGH HIGH SCHOOL WITHOUT YOU?" Bridgette yelled, still freaking out, three hours later after school had ended.

"The same way I get through it, miserably." I said, sighing and plopping onto my couch, and beginning to flip through the channels.

"This, is horrible. We have to spend every weekend together now!" She said, finally calming down.

"Look, it won't be so bad, Bridge. I mean, we'll always still be friends, no matter how far away we go from each other." I said, speaking these words as much to myself as I was to her.

"Of course." She said, just before her door bell rang, "look Court I'll talk to you later." She said, and I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"Geoff's there?" I asked, laughing at how much in love with her guy friend my best friend was.

"Mhm." She said, to which I simply laughed and hung up.

1234

If I thought the actual day that Justin had broken up with me was bad, then the next was terrible. All I wanted was a hug from my ex-boyfriend and for him to tell me that it was all going to be okay, but instead, people looked at me out of the corner of their eyes as though waiting for me to break down again or something. But the worst part was at my locker. Heathers locker was maybe twenty skinny pieces of metal away from mine. And there was Justin, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger and smiling down at her like she was the only girl in the world.

"Court, it's gonna be okay." Noah said, coming to my locker just before the pair left and walked to class together.

"No, it's not Noah. You don't understand. He was the first boy I ever fell in love with." I said, slamming my locker door and stomping off.

"And Katelyn was the first girl I ever felt something towards too, but you dind't care when we broke up!" He shouted down the hallway.

"Oh, come off it, Noah! You were together two weeks! Get over it already!" I said, walking back towards him, and looking him right in the eyes.

"Whatever, Court." He said, turning and beginning to walk off.

"What you can dish it to me, but you can't take it back?" I said, throwing my hands in the air and wondering why I was even friends with him anymore.

"No Courtney, that would be you. You want everyone to feel sympathetic towards you, but you can't feel an ounce of that same thing towards one of your supposed best friends." He said, looking at me harshly before turning and walking into his class.

I stood in the hall, shocked that one of my best friends would publicly say that to me.

1234

Normally, I wouldn't set foot in this place, but I heard that pretty boy finally dumped the hottie, so since her table right behind mine, might as well give her my condolences. Courtney sat in one of the middle chairs, her table surrounded with the rest of her orchestra friends, who were giggling and laughing away while she stared off into space and a hot blonde chick with a nice rack and a large black sat across from her whispering and looking worriedly at their friend.

"Hey babe." I said, leaning against the table beside her and looking down at her.

Instead of giving a reply, she simply glared at me with eyes surrounded by cried off mascara and eyeliner. She was really bugging for pretty boy.

"What's the matter darling?" I asked, sitting down, which made their teachers head pop up five feet away. She glared at me, finished chewing her bite of sandwich, took a sip of her soda and got up.

"Can't you see that she wants you to leave her alone? Just go away Duncan!" Bridgette said, looking at her friend with a look of complete concern.

"Look, Malibu, why don't you go find Geoff, okay? I'm sure he'd enjoy you're company more right now." I said, smirking as the blondes eyes widened.

"Who told you?" She said, glaring at me while her cheeks turned a slow shade of tomato red.

"No one has to tell people the obvious." I said smirking as she got up in a huff and took her tray to the trashcan.

"So, Princess, you want to find a real boy?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her and glancing at her body, even if she looked depressed as hell, she looked gorgeous.

"Just, go away you ogre!" She said finally, turning to me with fire in her eyes that scared me.

_Damn, she's eat up with that boy. _I thought before glancing back at her and smirking to myself, _but if anyone can pull her out of that, it's Duncan!_ And with that, I smiled and joined my friends at their table.


	2. Sleepovers

Between Me and You

Chapter 2

"This week has been horrible." I grumbled, grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl and popping them one by one into my mouth.

"Court, it was not that bad." Bridgette, ever the positive person, said, smiling at me and throwing her foot down to make the swing sway faster.

"Oh, do not lie to me!" I said, glaring at her and throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

"At least you constantly have that hottie hitting on you." Gwen said, laughing slightly, to which I stuck out my tongue and flicked popcorn at her.

"You know you love it." Bridgette said, elbowing me in the stomach, which made Gwen fall on the floor laughing.

"You both disgust me. I'm going to put my pajamas on. It's so cold out here." I said, covering my arms as I got up and walked across my screened in porch to the glass sliding doors.

I walked across the Mexican tiled kitchen and dining room, to the carpeted stairs and climbed them. Directly across from the stairwell was my small little room. The walls were a pale pink, which I hated, but the bed and the small desk were stuck into the wall, and were made of a dark wood. Above the bed, were little shelves that I was constantly hitting my head on in the morning. I opened the little door into my midget-sized closet and grabbed some pajamas from the dresser that barely fit in there. Then I quickly changed and raced back outside.

"Ugh, one of your stupid wrestling sweatshirts, again?" Gwen asked, pretending to choke over the shirt.

"Shut up." I said, sticking out my tongue and taking my seat beside Bridgette on the swing.

"How do you even get that many?" Bridgette asked, looking over at me and sticking a tortilla chip into some cheese sauce and looking over at me.

"My brother, now can we please talk about something else?" I asked, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl and popping it into my mouth while looking across the water at the bridge and the few cars that were going over it this late at night.

"You're so lame." Gwen laughed out before her and Bridgette went inside to change into their pajamas too.

1234

"Man, what the hell are we doing here?" I asked, rolling my eyes and swatting another mosquito away from my legs as Geoff, DJ, Trent and I trekked through the woods to get to some girls house.

"Why couldn't we just get your brother to drop us off at her house?" Trent asked, looking around and hurrying to catch up to the rest of us.

"Look, we're doing this, because I need to talk to Bridge, and we can't drive up to her house because her parents are totally crazy about boys coming over, and if we drive, they'll see our headlights." Geoff said, turning around to face the rest of us.

"Well, I'm still in." DJ said, smiling at Geoff and looking at Trent and I as Geoff turned back around and continued on his way.

"Well, why couldn't we stay on the path?" I asked, rolling my eyes at Geoff's infatuation.

"Streetlights. There aren't many, but there are enough for her parents to see us." Geoff said, not even turning around to explain this to me.

We got to the end of the woods, where they met a few feet of rocks, which plummeted down into a river. There was a small staircase that was rocking in the wind, on the other side of the rocks, and a large balcony overlook overtop of the rocks. The stairs led up to an area filled with pebbles which went all the way up to a caged area and a garage door.

"So, what now, Romeo?" I asked, slapping Geoff on the back.

"We climb up to the top, duh!" Geoff said, before walking over to one of the posts that the balcony was situated on, and began trying to climb up.

"Uhm, guys, there are stairs up to the deck over there." I said, pointing to an area just above the rocky outcrop and illuminated by a light bulb.

"But-" Geoff started to say, before I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him over to the stairs.

"Alright, guys, stay below the window line and be quiet." Geoff said once we had all rejoined on the deck.

"It's about time you guys got back!" A familiar voice said, as two others simply laughed at her.

"You didn't tell me we were at Princess'." I said, giving away my image for a second and smiling at the thought.

"I didn't know it was a factor." Geoff said, looking over and laughing at me.

"It's not." I said, after pulling my lips out of their grin and looking at him hard.

"Let's just go!" Trent said, clearly itching to see if his little gothie was here too. After speaking he hurried to the end of the walled part of the deck and was just on the verge of the screened in part, when Princess spoke up.

"What's that?" She said, confusion clear in her voice as a squeaking stopped, and her footsteps became audible on the wood floor, all three of us were motioning for Trent to come back, but dumbly, he was just shaking his head and telling us to come to him.

"Trent?" Courtney's voice asked, causing Trent to look over his shoulder at her, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, uhm-" He said, clearly stumped for a reason of being here.

"Trent's here?" Gwen's voice said, footsteps hurrying over to where Courtney was, "Hey Trent." Gwen said, goofily smiling at the dark haired boy.

"Is anyone else here with you?" Courtney asked, her voice narrowing before Trent could say anything back to Gwen.

"Well actually, yeah. Geoff-" He said, before another voice cut him off.

"Geoff's here too?" Bridgette asked her voice animated and happy.

With that, Geoff got up and walked over to Trent, "Hey Bridge." He said once he go there, sheepishly waving at her with a silly grin on his face.

"What're you two doing here?" Bridgette asked, coming over to the area we could see as Courtney left it.

"Just wanted to stop by and see you guys." Trent said, smiling up at Gwen.

"Oh, Court, can we let them in?" Bridgette asked, looking over her shoulder at the mocha haired girl.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'd love to hang out with you two and your- Ow! OW!" She said, as the other two girls picked something and threw them at her.

Afterwards Bridgette threw open the lock that was on the door in front of Trent and Geoff, and then Geoff looked back at DJ and I and said "you guys coming too?"

"Who else is here?" Courtney asked, her voice filled with ice.

"Just me and Deej, Princess." I said, sauntering into the walkway and leaning against it as I spoke.

"Oh, this is just deeeeelightful." She said, glaring at me, and then staring out at the water in front of her.

Trent and Gwen were over in the corner talking about the music that was playing on the little radio that Gwen was talking, a blush covering both of their cheeks, while Geoff and Bridgette were sitting at the table, eating food and talking about random stuff. DJ had found the pretty white, black and brown bunny within seconds of arriving in the deck.

"You should go sit with her." DJ said, coming over to me and rocking the bunny in his arms.

Instead of saying anything to the gentle giant I simply looked at him, and then walked across the deck and sat on the swing with Courtney.

1234

"What're you doing here, delinquent?" I asked, looking over at him, but honestly too tired to even care that he was here.

"I just wanted to see you, darling." He smirked out, moving closer to me.

"Stay, on your side." I said, pushing him back, which caused him to just move closer.

"But I like it so much better, closer." He said, getting close enough to touch me.

"Will you just leave me alone?" I asked, exasperated, and just wanting to collapse into tears.

"Something wrong, Princess?" He said, looking slightly concerned his blue orbs turned directly on me.

"As if you haven't already heard." I snorted out, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh, the Justin stuff? Don't worry about that, he's retarded." Duncan said, looking out at the water, while looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I heard he just broke up with you for some sexy time." Duncan said, still 'looking at the water'.

"Aw, Duncan, is this your way of saying you care about me?" I asked, smirking at him and crossing my arms across my chest.

"You wish." He said, looking at me with a flabbergasted look upon his face.

"Mm, you care about me." I said in a sing-songy voice, sticking my tongue out at him after I finished.

"I do not." He said, turning around, and beginning to tickle my sides.

"Stop!" I giggled out, trying to push his hands away, only to have him grab and hold both of my wrists and continue his assault with the other.

"Now, tell me, do I care about you?" He asked, looking at me with a hard stare after a few minutes.

"Yes." I smiled out, just as the glass door slid open.

"Courtney, what is going on out here?" My mother asked, thankfully not sticking her head out, instead staying within the confines of the house.

"Nothing. We're about to pick the deck up and come inside. The deck is messy though, so you probably don't want to look at it." I said, freezing and automatically saying anything that came to mind.

"Just make sure it looks like it did before you went out there when you come inside." She said, before sliding the door closed.

"OCD much?" Duncan asked, turning to me and rolling his eyes.

"You have to leave." I said, pushing his hands away from me and hopping off of the swing.

1234

"Court, it's not like your mom is gonna check again or anything." Geoff said, looking at her with pleading eyes, begging to stay and hang with Bridgette.

"You live in the same neighborhood, just hangout tomorrow!" She said, pulling the two apart, and then motioning for DJ to put the bunny back in it's cage.

"Princess, you have got to chill." I said, reaching for her hand, which she promptly whipped out of my grasp.

"And you especially have to leave." She said, narrowing her onyx eyes at me and looking at me like I was a piece of trash. Icy exterior, welcome home.

"I liked you much better a few minutes ago." I said, grabbing DJ and going outside onto the deck, Geoff and Trent following a few seconds behind us.

"See you tomorrow, Bridge!" Geoff whispered, happiness glowing throughout him.

"Did you have fun?" DJ asked, once we got outside the light out the house, this time just walking along the edge of the woods.

"Yeah, Bridgette is so cool." Geoff said, swooning even after the girl was out of sight, "What about you Trent?"

"Tons, we should definitely do this again." Trent said, giving Geoff and DJ a thumbs up.

"What was with you and Courtney?" Geoff finally asked, turning to me and questioning.

"Nothing." I said, shrugging it off and continuing on my way while the others stopped and looked at me with curiosity. The truth was, I had no idea what had happened back there, one moment she was this chill, cool chick, and then once her mom said something she tensed up and became a completely different person, or maybe I had imagined the cool person the entire time.

1234

"I'm so glad you let them come in, Court." Bridgette said later once we'd gone inside and set up the mattresses in the spare room.

"Yeah." I said simply, laying down on my back and staring out the skylights at the twinkling stars.

"Aren't you happy?" Gwen asked, elbowing me and smiling down at me.

"Why would I be?" I asked, looking at the two of them and trying to pretend nothing had happened tonight,.

"We saw you and Duncan, tell us!" Bridgette said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back up into a sitting position.

"There's nothing to tell. I could never be with a boy like that. You know that." I said, smiling slightly and feeling rotten about insulting him, once again, so I just laid back down.

"You know, Court, we're your best friends. We can tell when you're lying." Gwen said, looking down at me with inquiring eyes.

"Maybe you all just want me to be lying." I said raising my eye brow and looking at the both of them.

"And why would we want that?" Bridgette asked, looking down at me like I'd suddenly lost every brain cell in my head.

"Because, Duncan is friends with Geoff and Trent. If I like him, then you two can shamelessly hang out with the boys you like and not feel bad about it." I answered, smirking at them both and rolling over, ending the conversation.

"Fine! Don't tell us the truth. But we know something happened!" Gwen said, while Bridgette got up and flicked off the lights.

"At least someone does. Maybe you can explain it to me." I whispered after a minute, before rolling back over and staring at the flickering spots of light in the sky and wishing they could spell out the truth and explain it all to me.


	3. Threats & Surprises

Between Me and You

Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

The next morning before Courtney was awake Bridgette and I were sitting outside her door, talking, trying not to wake her.

"You saw that thing with Duncan too, right?" Bridgette asked, uneasily bringing it up, clearly afraid of honestly imagining the entire thing and looking like a fool.

"Oh, yeah. It definitely happened. Whether Court wants to admit it or not, there is something between the two of them." I answered; attempting to run a comb through my rat's nest of a thing I call hair.

"Why would she want to deny it anyway? I mean, I know Duncan's done some bad things in his past, but he's growing up, he's learning, you know?" Bridgette said, stretching herself along Courtney's narrow, and long upstairs hallway.

"Well, you know Courtney's family. All into appearances and first impressions, and you and I both know that there is no way that boy would make a good impression on anyone. Especially not someone in her family." I replied, slightly sad for my friend. Her parents hardly allowed me to be friends with her, and I'd never committed crimes or anything, I just dressed differently, Duncan wouldn't pass any expectations from this family.

"Do you think there's anything we can do about it?" Bridgette asked, looking over her shoulder as sounds began to come out of Courtney's room.

"I don't know, I don't really think we can do anything until she at least admits she likes him to us." I said quickly, ending just as Courtney stepped out of the room. Her hair was a mess; she looked like she hadn't slept peacefully or easily.

"Court, you okay?" Bridgette asked, looking up at our friend with concern.

"Yeah, I just need to wake up a bit, you know?" Courtney answered, her voice barely above a whisper, and cracking as she did so.

"She really doesn't look good." Bridgette said as soon as Courtney shut the door to her small bathroom behind her.

"I know. But you know what I think would cheer her up?" I asked, pulling out my phone and opening a new text message

"Oh Gwen, don't text him! You know if she found out she would be majorly upset." Bridgette exclaimed, trying to grab the phone from out of my hands.

"Oh, she will never know I did it. She'll just think she decided to come over." I smiled maliciously while pressing the send button.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, clearly confused.

"I'm going to tell him to come over once we leave, because you know Court will be alone for the rest of the day, and I'm going to tell him not to say anything about me telling him to." I answered, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But how do you know he'll listen to you?" Bridgette asked, her confusion still not cleared up.

"Because, he has reasons to be afraid of me." I whispered, referring to my brothers whom Duncan was both very familiar with and very afraid of.

"What are you two talking about?" Courtney asked, coming out of her bathroom just as I finished, looking much better than when she had gone in; her hair was in pigtails, brushed, and she looked like she had cleaned her face, removing the make-up leftover from yesterday.

"Just talking about the boys." Bridgette answered, smiling over at me, because technically she wasn't lying, and she hated lying.

"You guys are so predictable, always talking about your guys." Courtney laughed, heading downstairs, hopefully to make us food, with me and Bridgette hot on her heels.

Courtney ended up making pancakes for all of us, and almost immediately after she had finished, Bridgette's parents showed up to pick her up, and she was gone. Courtney and I were hardly ever alone, and never with no one else even in the same area.

"Are you thinking about how weird this is too?" Courtney asked, placing the dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher and then heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"I mean, it's not weird, just different." I answered, following her into the living room and dropping myself onto the smaller couch.

About an hour later, my parents finally showed up to take me home. Courtney came outside to wave goodbye to me, and as I was leaving, I thought about how sad she looked as I drove away. We both knew she'd be alone all day, but I knew she had a surprise guest coming, she didn't. So with my eyes still on Courtney, I let Duncan know that I was gone and it was safe for him to show up. He texted back almost immediately to tell me that he was leaving, and would be there as soon as he could be. I smiled; hopefully my friend would have a good day.

1234

Courtney's POV;

Gwen had finally left and I was hanging around in my soffee's and a tank top because it was still warm outside and my mother refused to turn on the air conditioner yet, when suddenly my doorbell rang. I sighed, getting up out of my comfortable position on the couch to answer the door which would probably be Bridgette or Gwen back for something they had forgotten and could not wait until Monday to get back. But it was neither of the above, it was Duncan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning back against the door frame as I glared at him.

"You look nice." He replied, walking past me and into my house, instantly making me nervous.

"Duncan, seriously, what are you doing here? If my mom comes home and finds you here she will freak out." My voice came out more panicked than I expected, as I relocked the door, and followed into my house.

"Look, Princess, I'll leave and no one will ever know I was here, I promise." Duncan replied, his gaze on the walls where photos of my childhood were nailed up.

"Oh, don't look at these, I was such an ugly, fat child." I said, trying to block his view of the pictures by stepping in front of him, instead, he just lightly pushed me aside, and continued gazing at them.

"Since when do you care what I think? Besides, you look beautiful in these, just like now." The first half of his statement seemed judging, but the second part was so soft, so gentle, it was so unexpected from him, and the reaction inside of me was even more so; I felt butterflies fill my every fiber.

"Well…thanks." I said, completely unaware of what was happening between the two of us at this moment, and rather than find out I went back into the living room.

"So, is this what you spend all your weekends doing?" Duncan asked, coming in behind me and sitting on the large couch with me, closer than most anyone else I know would have been to me.

"Yes, only preferably alone." I answered, trying to get him to leave, even though I really didn't want him to, and this was the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me.

"Princess, this isn't even a life." He said, looking at me harshly, sadness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a life! It's my life!" I didn't even understand what he was trying to say.

"Well, I mean, yes this is your life, but it isn't a 'life'. Sitting home alone every weekend, all weekend, is no way to spend your childhood." Duncan said, scooting closer to me, his voice lowering.

"Well, I'm sorry my parents aren't here all the time to do whatever I want them to, and to take care of me all the time." I barely got these words out of my mouth, the tears were catching my words and locking them in my throat where I couldn't get them out.

"They should be, this is your childhood, and you know they should." Duncan said, looking at me once again, but I could no longer meet his eye. I wasn't this strong person that he thought I was, and if he saw me cry, like I wanted to, I knew I would never live it down.

"Duncan what do you think gives you the right to talk about my life like that?" I asked, standing up and getting slightly angry. I no longer wanted him here, prying into things he had no business knowing about.

"Look, I just wanted to come see you. If you really want me to leave or shut up or whatever, I will." He answered swiftly, getting up and walking towards the front door.

"Why would you want to come here on your weekend?" I asked, stopping him just as his hand touched the doorknob to leave.

"Do you really have to ask that?" he asked, his ivy eyes looking at me angrier than ever before. When I didn't give an answer, he simply shook his head at me and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I rushed out after him, but he reached the woods before I was even on the porch, disappearing into them within a few seconds.

Suddenly the chill wind seemed colder, and my empty house seemed more isolated. I felt lonely, no longer alone. I no longer felt like this isolation was self-imposed. Duncan, of all people, had changed something inside of me.

1234

Duncan's POV;

"Gwen, why the hell did you want me to come over here?" I growled into the phone as soon as the girl answered, angry that Courtney hadn't wanted me there, even angrier at myself for thinking she had. Of course she hadn't asked the girl to tell me to come over, her surprise wasn't feigned, and she hadn't known a single thing about me coming over to her house.

"I wanted to cheer her up. She's always alone over there, what happened?" Gwen asked, a tint of anger in the last few words as if she thought I had upset the Princess.

"Nothing, she just clearly didn't want me there. Don't do this again." I said, a hint of a threat at the end of the sentence.

"I can do whatever I want, and if I decide to tell you to go there again, you will. Or I'll tell them." Gwen replied, her threat even worse than mine, and the tone of her voice edgier and scarier than I'd ever heard it.

"Gwen." I said simply, hoping she would realize that this was not something she could continually threaten me with. But instead she just laughed, then hung up on me.

I sat down on one of the knocked down trees and put my head in my hands, sighing. There had to be some way for me to get out of this threatening cycle with Gwen. There had to be a way to solve it, and I'd find one, because Gwen's demands were getting worse, and more often, and there was no way I was going to spend my life doing whatever this girl wanted, whenever she wanted.

1234

Bridgette's POV;

"Are you ever going to tell anyone?" Geoff asked me, looking over at me as we snuggled on my couch.

"Everyone already knows I like you, why do I need to tell them that we're going out? Besides, Courtney's leaving and I don't want to make her last few weeks about me." I said, looking up at him and hoping that he would understand.

"I understand that, but don't you feel like you're lying to everyone?" He asked me, lightly twirling his thumb over my fingers which were enclosed between his.

"Well, yes. But I just don't want anyone to start acting weird, or Courtney to feel less important." I answered, turning away from him, and wondering whether or not I was really doing the right thing.

"Oh, babe. But eventually everyone's going to have to know." Geoff answered, turning my face towards him, and lightly kissing me on the lips. These were the moments I liked, the moments when it seemed like we were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered.

**A/N: I know it's been a long time, guys, I'm really sorry. I haven't felt much like writing in a while, but I'm back now, and hopefully not leaving any time soon. Review it guys, and tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it's bad, it's really been a while since I've written. I love you all! **


End file.
